We're All In This Together
by glitterfairyshells
Summary: They managed to break free. Now what will they do when somene plots to break them up? Find out as we join Ariella and Lucas for another adventure. This time they are joined by their friends and we'll follow them as they learn to trust their friends and mo
1. Chapter 1 Loves Young Dream

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own anything that you recognise. I only own the characters, items and locations that you don't recognise._

_**Summary:**__They managed to break free. Now what will they do when somene plots to break them up? Find out as we join Ariella and Lucas for another adventure. This time they are joined by their friends and we'll follow them as they learn to trust their friends and more importantly each other._

_This is my 5th full length fic on here. This is the second fic in the _Breaking Free _trilogy. Just sit back, relax and enjoy the show!_

* * *

**We're All In This Together.**

**Chapter One – Loves Young Dream.**

A boy with floppy, dirty blonde hair that looked to be around seventeen years old was staring at the girl sitting next to him. Now you might think that he was a love struck teenager staring at the girl that he wanted to catch, but this boy had already caught the girl. The girl that he was staring at was his girlfriend. He continued to stare at her while she looked at him and smiled before continuing to take notes.

You may be wondering who the boy is, well his name is Lucas Malfoy and he is seventeen years old. He's in his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and we find Lucas sitting in his Transfiguration lesson. Lucas' girlfriend nudged him and nodded towards their teacher who was currently showing the students how to transfigure a wardrobe into a dog. Lucas focused his turquoise eyes onto the teacher and sighed as he tried to take in what was being said.

Lucas' girlfriend, Ariella Potter, was an attentive student. She too is in her sixth year at Hogwarts but unlike Lucas, Ariella was sixteen. She wouldn't be seventeen until June and that was still two months away. She had large, almond shaped, hazel eyes and shoulder length, chestnut brown hair that Lucas loved. The one thing that annoyed her though was the fact that Lucas liked to spend every lesson staring at her.

Ariella's best friend, Dawn, had seen the whole thing and stifled a laugh before looking at the person sat in front of her. Dawn was seventeen and had blonde hair and green eyes. She had been friends with Ariella since they had entered Hogwarts six years ago.

The person sat in front of Dawn was Ryan Taylor, Lucas' younger sister's boyfriend. He was seventeen and saw Lucas as one of his closest friends. Ryan had met Lucas a little over two months ago when Ryan's sister introduced the pair. Ryan was of Italian descent so he was very tanned. He had almond shaped, hazel eyes and short, medium brown hair. Ryan looked at the girl next to him and motioned to Lucas who was looking at Ariella again.

The girl looked at Lucas then shrugged her shoulders. To tell you the truth she was just as loved up as Lucas was. The girl was Shelley Taylor and was Lucas' sister's best friend. She was also seventeen and Ryan's twin. Ryan was ten minutes older than his sister and never let her forget about it. Shelley was of course also of Italian descent and looked a lot like Ryan. They had the same shaped hazel eyes and the same medium brown hair. The only difference was that Shelley's hair was shoulder length and had blonde highlights scattered throughout it. Shelley looked at the boy next to her and slipped her hand into his.

The boy was Zac Bolton, Shelley's boyfriend. He was seventeen nearly eighteen as his birthday was in September. Zac was quite tanned and had cobalt blue eyes that you could lose yourself in. Zac's hair was short and jet black, his natural colour was dirty blonde but lately he seemed to want to dye it. Shelley hated his hair being back but loved Zac so much she lived with it and besides she had a few secrets of her own that Zac wouldn't be too happy about.

Then last but not least there's Boo. Boo is Lucas' sister and she's a year younger than everyone else at sixteen years old. Boo of course isn't her real name, her real name is Brittney but Lucas nicknamed her Boo when they were younger because he thought that it was cute like her. Boo had almond shaped, hazel eyes and shoulder length, honey brown hair. Everyone knew that Lucas idolised Boo and if someone was mean to her or disrespected her in any way then they were sure to know about it as Lucas' previous best friend Blake had found out at Christmas. To cut a long story short he had been flirting with Boo and made a few suggestive comments to her, which she didn't like, so she had slapped him and Lucas had told him that their friendship was over.

Ariella stopped what she was doing and looked at Lucas. She saw that he was staring at her again so she yanked his Slytherin tie to get his attention. Yes that's right Lucas was in Slytherin and Ariella was in Gryffindor. Boo was also in Slytherin yet she was dating a Gryffindor as well. Everyone in the school seemed to think that it was rather strange that a group of five Gryffindor's hung around with two Slytherin's who were meant to be Gryffindor's enemies. Up until a few months ago Slytherin and Gryffindor had detested each other. A Gryffindor couldn't walk past a Slytherin without getting abused and vice versa then the unthinkable happened. Ariella and Lucas were paired together to work on a project. At the time Ariella and Lucas were the worst enemies ever. They always insulted each other but as time went by they found that they actually did have a lot in common. Also Boo had fallen off her broom and the entire Slytherin Quidditch team had left Lucas to wait for news alone. When Ariella had found out she waited with Lucas, which seemed to be the turning point. From then on they were friends and that relationship soon turned into a romantic relationship.

They had had their fare share of problems and arguments while they were doing the project. Their friends didn't approve of them and their parent's certainly didn't approve of the relationship because they were the offspring of two of the most powerful wizards of all time. Ariella's father had very powerful magic whereas Lucas' father was powerful in the sense that all he had to do was splash his money around and he would get whatever he wanted. Ariella's father and Lucas' father had been enemies for a very long time, since they were at school themselves and still were to this day but once they realised that they couldn't break their children up they accepted the relationship.

Ariella smiled to herself when she saw that Lucas had stopped looking at her so that he could sort his tie out but once his tie was back to normal he continued to stare at her. Ariella noticed and sighed.

"Stop it Luke!" she whispered.

"I can't help it. I could miss something if I didn't look at you."

"Well look at me when we're not in a lesson. I'm trying to concentrate."

Lucas sighed and picked up his quill so that he could fake being interested in the lesson. He thought that they seemed to drag on and on and would never end. After what seemed like an age the teacher dismissed them and Lucas waited while his girlfriend and friends packed their things away. They didn't have any problems concentrating. Once their quills and parchment had been safely tucked away in their bags they walked out of the classroom and into the hallway where Boo was leaning against the wall waiting for them. She smiled when she saw the six of them walking out. She noticed that Ariella and Lucas came out together, and then Shelley came out with Zac, which left Ryan and Dawn to walk out together. Ryan saw her first and waved to her. Boo walked over to the group and pretended to be sick when she saw Ariella and Lucas kissing.

"Ew, stop sucking face!" Boo exclaimed.

Ryan laughed as he watched Lucas pull away and make a rude gesture to Boo.

"Oh that really hurt Lucas. I'm so hurt. How could you do that to your little sister?"

Lucas laughed then said, "Shut up. Suck face with Rye you know you want to Boo!"

Boo shrugged her shoulders and kissed Ryan. This was normal behaviour for the group; they saw it as being good fun.

* * *

_Hope you liked it. Please remember to review!_


	2. Chapter 2 A Nasty Plan

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own anything that you recognise. I only own the characters, items and locations that you don't recognise._

_**Summary:**__They managed to break free. Now what will they do when somene plots to break them up? Find out as we join Ariella and Lucas for another adventure. This time they are joined by their friends and we'll follow them as they learn to trust their friends and more importantly each other._

_**Reviews:**_

_**Ember Riddle -**__ Thanks for reading and reviewing. Yup a sequel and there is also a treequel planned._

_Okay what happened to the other 9 people who read this? Please review! I need them at the moment because I have so much work to do. I have work from work and then I have my 21st birthday party to plan. I'm such a busy bee lately._

* * *

**Chapter Two – A Nasty Plan.**

From afar a girl named Khadesia watched Lucas and Ariella together. She sighed then looked at her plain looking, skinny best friend Alyssa. Alyssa heard Khadesia sigh and frowned at her. Khadesia looked at Lucas and sighed again. It was obvious to anyone that Khadesia didn't like Lucas being in a relationship with Ariella. The truth was exactly that and her reason was that she thought that she and Lucas were meant to be. Alyssa thought of the whole situation as a crazed fan stalking their favourite pop star, Khadesia being the crazed fan and Lucas the pop star. Khadesia flipped her curly, dark brownish black hair behind her shoulder and stared at Alyssa. Alyssa noticed this and did the same with her straight, mousy brown hair.

"I hate her! I really do hate her! How dare she think she can walk all over me and start a relationship with Lucas? Does she not know about our past?" Khadesia told Alyssa as they watched Lucas and Ariella speak to their friends.

"Well it's his life. He must have had some input into the predicament," Alyssa replied.

"Alyssa don't use big words. You're not smart enough to know any big words!"

"I do know big words! My dad got me word of the day toilet paper for an Easter present."

Khadesia stifled a laugh and looked at Alyssa.

"Can't they get you normal things for special occasions? For Easter you're supposed to have chocolate!" Khadesia snapped.

"I know that and they know that but we're not Christians so they don't believe in Easter," Alyssa replied quietly.

"My parents aren't Christian but they still get me chocolate. It's the normal way to celebrate Easter although I don't know why it's on a different day each year! How could Jesus have died on different days? It just doesn't make sense if you ask me."

"You're parents aren't dentists though are they? Mine are and they think that chocolate and sweets are evil cavity makers! Besides you're going off the subject. What were you saying about Ariella?"

Alyssa knew that she had done the right thing by reminding Khadesia of her favourite subject to talk about. She really couldn't stand Ariella and that was partly because she had been paired with Lucas for their Muggle Studies project. Another reason as to why she couldn't stand Ariella was because Lucas had knocked her back at the Yule Ball. She had offered herself to him on a plate but he said no because he was apparently in love with Ariella. She had to do something about them. They simply had to be broken up but she just didn't know how to go about it. Khadesia thought for a few moments then remembered that Alyssa had been telling her about a Hufflepuff that thought the same way as her.

"Alyssa take me to that girl you were telling me about," Khadesia demanded.

"What girl?" Alyssa replied.

"The one you were telling me about. The one in Hufflepuff that hates Potter and her cronies."

Alyssa made a small o with her mouth and nodded slowly. Of course she remembered the girl. The girl made her listen while she spoke about Ariella with a distinct sound of hatred in her voice. It annoyed her immensely as she had had to put up with it from Khadesia ever since that stupid project took place before Christmas. Why did these people think that she wanted to listen to them while they badmouthed Ariella? Seriously whatever had she done to them before apart from fall in love with Lucas Malfoy?

"Alyssa? Alyssa! Why are you ignoring me?" Khadesia demanded as she waved her hand in front of Alyssa's face.

Alyssa snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Khadesia.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Can you take me to see the girl? She might have an idea that actually works!"

Alyssa nodded and walked with Khadesia to the library. Once they were inside the silent room Alyssa looked at the tables and soon found the person she was looking for. She led Khadesia over to the table and they both sat down in front of the girl. The girl was slightly overweight, had dull, blue, almond shaped eyes and straight, waist length blonde hair. The girl's hair was resting the on the table because she was so close to the book she was reading. She hadn't noticed that two people had joined her at the table. Alyssa coughed to get her attention and smiled when the girl acknowledged her.

"Hi Emily," Alyssa said quietly.

Emily nodded to her and looked at Khadesia.

"Well, well, Khadesia Rogers. I never thought that someone as high and mighty as you would ever darken my days. What do you want?" Emily told her rudely.

"Look Hufflepuff girl, don't talk to me in that manner. I'm only here because we seem to be the only people that hate the idea of Potter being with Lucas Malfoy. We need to do something about it!" Khadesia sneered in reply.

"My name is Emily. Not Hufflepuff girl or anything else. It's Emily!"

"Yeah whatever Hufflepuff girl. Listen do you have a plan or do I actually have to make one up myself?"

Emily sighed and pulled a piece of parchment out from under her book.

"Here. Of course I knew that I couldn't do the plan by myself. I needed someone who could make Lucas attracted to them. He would never be attracted to me," Emily told her as she handed a piece of parchment to Khadesia.

Khadesia read it through and smiled when she realised what the plan would entail. She would have to do everything she could to make Lucas want her in that way.

"This is brilliant Hufflepuff girl! Everyone thought that you had no brains!"

"I have brains for other things. I don't like learning, which is why I don't understand the lessons. And how many times do I have to tell you? My name is Emily, not Hufflepuff girl!"

"Okay Hufflepuff girl!" Khadesia exclaimed.

Emily sighed when she realised that she would never get rid of the nickname that Khadesia was using.

"So when are we starting?" Emily asked.

"Soon Hufflepuff girl, soon," Khadesia replied.

Khadesia then stood up and walked away from the table. When she realised that Alyssa wasn't with her she looked back at the table and saw that Alyssa was talking to Emily.

"Alyssa? Come on! We're going!" Khadesia told her.

Alyssa sighed and said her goodbyes to Emily before standing up and following Khadesia out of the library like a lost sheep.

* * *

_Hope you liked it. Please remember to review! See you all next week!!!!!_


	3. Chapter 3 The Revelation Of A Secret

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own anything that you recognise. I only own the characters, items and locations that you don't recognise._

_**Summary:**__They managed to break free. Now what will they do when somene plots to break them up? Find out as we join Ariella and Lucas for another adventure. This time they are joined by their friends and we'll follow them as they learn to trust their friends and more importantly each other._

_Um what happened to the reviews? I need reviews. My workload has become considerably lighter now as I have had my birthday party and now have a laptop so I have the internet in my bedroom via a wireless connection. I apologise for the length of time between the updates so I'm going to post 2 chapters for you all._

* * *

**Chapter Three – The Revelation Of A Secret.**

Later that evening, after the students had dined, Ariella, Lucas, Boo, Ryan, Shelley, Zac and Dawn were sat in the library doing their homework. Shelley was sat next to Boo while Zac was sat across from her. Zac had Shelley's notes so she stood up and reached across the table to get them back. As she did this Boo looked at her back and saw something that hadn't been there before the Easter holidays. Boo gasped when she realised what it was and watched as Shelley sat back down.

"Um Shells, may I talk to you for a quick second?" Boo asked.

Shells looked at Boo and nodded. She then followed her as Boo led her into one of the rows of books. Once Boo was certain that their friends couldn't see them she put her hands on her hips and stared at Shells.

"Is there something that you wish to tell me?" Boo asked.

"Like what?" Shells replied nonchalantly.

Boo sighed and glared at the person stood in front of her.

"That _thing_ on your back! When did you get that done and what on earth possessed you to do it?"

"Oh my tattoo. I got that done over the Easter break and I got it done because I wanted to have it done. What's wrong with it? I think it looks pretty."

"A whopping great star on your back is not pretty! I don't care if it's pink or not! You're not even of age yet! How could you have gotten it done when you're not of age?"

"Being as tall as I am has its advantages you know. They didn't even batter an eyelid about it but please don't tell anyone. No one knows about it not even Rye knows and I tell him everything and Zac would hit the roof," Shells told Boo.

"I am not keeping that_ thing _a secret for you. You can tell them all now!" Boo retorted.

"Fine but I am not telling Zac. I will tell him in my own time. Now isn't the right time. Not after what happened during the holidays."

"What happened? You haven't told any of us about what happened during the holidays!" Boo exclaimed quietly.

"Nothing big happened."

"Tell me. You can't keep secrets to yourself around us."

"No I'm not telling you. It's for Zac and me to divulge whenever we see fit to. Let's just say that we might not have stayed together."

"Tell us all in a minute! We need to know!" Boo told her.

Shells sighed and grabbed Boo by her arm and led her back to the table. When they sat back down both girls noticed that Zac wasn't at the table and everyone else was looking at them with suspicious looks on their faces. Boo looked at Shells then sighed.

"She has a tattoo on her back!" Boo told them quietly.

Everyone gasped as they looked at Shells who grinned sheepishly at them. Ryan got up and walked round the table and pulled his sister up into standing position. Once she was standing her lift up her Gryffindor jumper and looked at her back. When he couldn't see the offending item he pulled the waistband of her skirt down and saw that she did indeed have a tattoo on her back.

"It's true. There's a pink star there. Whatever possessed you sis?" he said quietly.

"I wanted it done and I was having a midlife crisis at the time. It was purely spur of the moment. Don't be mad at me Rye," Shells replied.

"Don't Rye me. You're seventeen, you can't have a midlife crisis and even if you did I would like to know what said crisis was. Did it have anything to do with that argument you and Zac had in your bedroom the day after we got home?"

Shells nodded her head and looked at Zac who was approaching their table. Ryan stalked over to him and grabbed hold of him by the scruff of his neck.

"I want to know what that argument was about!" Ryan told him angrily.

"Let me go and we'll tell you," Zac replied.

Ryan let go of him and watched as he sat next to Shells.

"Well we thought that we were going to become parents but luckily we're not," Zac explained.

"The argument that you heard Rye was us discussing what we would do if I was pregnant. When it went quiet we were doing the test in my bathroom and then when we started up again we were blaming each other. To cut the story short I told Zac that I never wanted to see him again and that's why he didn't come round ours for the rest of that week."

Ryan nodded while the others just looked at Zac and Shells with their mouths wide open. They couldn't believe that something like that had happened. Shells saw the looks that everyone was giving her and Zac and decided to change the subject quickly.

"Boo, how's it going with the team?" she asked.

"Alright I suppose. They still won't talk to us and quite often they steal our clothes so we have to traipse through the castle with mud on us and get detentions. They seem to enjoy making us do that. The only time they talk to us is to abuse us," Boo replied.

Shells nodded and watched as two Slytherin girls tapped on Boo's shoulder. Boo turned round and sighed at them.

"You don't deserve to have that tie around your neck Brittney Malfoy!" one of the girls told her.

Both girls then walked away laughing. Boo looked at Shells and shrugged her shoulders.

"See what I mean? We have to sleep in the common room because no one will let us into our dormitories so all in all the Slytherin's are still the same nasty people they always were."

Shells nodded and looked at Lucas who was looking at the floor because he hadn't told Ariella anything about what was happening in his common room. Ariella looked at him and grabbed hold of his hand to get his attention. Lucas looked up at her and listened while she spoke.

"Can't you ask McGonagall if you can change houses or something? I'd let you sleep in my dormitory but you'd get attacked because the girls in there apart from Dawn and Shells are saying that they love you all the time. None of them are talking to me because they believe that I drugged you with a love potion."

"We tried that. McGonagall says that we have to stay where the Sorting Hat put us. The only way we can get out of it is if one of us becomes Head Girl or Head Boy because then we could stay in the private dormitory that they get," Lucas told her.

"It's so annoying because they see us as complete outcasts. We're the same people we always were except for the friends that we have. They should get over it. The houses have been divided since our dad was here and even before that. I think it's time that people had some sense knocked into them!" Boo exclaimed.

"I can do that! I'll happily knock some sense into those Slytherin's!" Shells replied.

Boo laughed and grinned at Shells because this was her usual behaviour. Shells got very defensive if someone insulted either her, her family or her friends and she believed that knocking sense into people was the right way to go about it. She was also known for having very public arguments in the hallways. Zac looked at his girlfriend and glared at her because he didn't approve of her going around knocking sense into people.

"Okay then maybe I won't knock some sense into them," she said glumly when she saw the look on Zac's face.

Boo looked at Ariella and smiled.

"How's everything in Gryffindor?" she asked.

"It's okay. The house seems to have laid off me now, it's just the girls in our dormitory and the girls in Gryffindor who seem to think that they're in love with my boyfriend."

Everyone nodded sympathetically along with her while Lucas hugged her.

"Don't worry about them Ari. They need to get a life because I only have eyes for one person and her last name is Potter."

Ariella looked at Lucas and gasped.

"You mean you don't love me? You love Ember? How long have you had these feelings Lucas?"

Lucas looked confused at Ariella's statement until Boo shouted something at him.

"She's joking you dope!"

Lucas nodded and kissed Ariella on her cheek. The librarian had heard Boo shout and came over to their table.

"Be quiet or leave!"

Boo looked up at her and said, "Okay, we're going! We were getting bored because it was so quiet in here anyways!"

Everyone then gathered up their things and left the library making as much noise as they possibly could just to annoy the librarian who was a bit of a broken record.

* * *

_Hope you liked it. Please remember to review!_


	4. Chapter 4 The Secret Causes An Argument

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own anything that you recognise. I only own the characters, items and locations that you don't recognise._

_**Summary:**__They managed to break free. Now what will they do when somene plots to break them up? Find out as we join Ariella and Lucas for another adventure. This time they are joined by their friends and we'll follow them as they learn to trust their friends and more importantly each other._

_Here's the second chapter._

* * *

**Chapter Four – The Secret Causes An Argument.**

Once they were outside the library, Lucas said that it was probably better to go and sit in the grounds where they could make as much noise as they wanted to without anyone telling them to be quiet. Everyone agreed with him and they slowly made their way to the Entrance Hall and pushed the large oak doors open. Sunlight flooded the hall and they all made their way outside leaving Ryan and Boo to shut them. They then found themselves a patch of grass that seemed to be as far away from other people as possible. Lucas sat cross-legged on the grass with Ariella next to him, Dawn sat opposite them, Ryan sat down cross-legged and Boo sat on his lap and Zac and Shells laid down on the grass. The group spoke to each other quietly and said nothing about Shells' secret. She stretched her body and didn't realise that Zac could see her back so when she stretched he got a full view of her tattoo that she wanted to keep a secret from him. Once she had finished stretching, Zac made her turn over so that she was facing him and glared at her.

"When did you get that tattoo done?" he asked quietly.

"When we weren't speaking. I felt like doing something and I got it done. Don't you like it Zaccy Bear?" Shells replied.

"No I don't and while we're on the subject of dislikes, I hate that nickname. It's embarrassing!"

Shells smiled at him then said, "Really? You don't seem to mind it when we're in bed together."

"That's probably because I don't take any notice of what you're calling me or even what you're saying while we're in bed."

Shells glared at him and turned back over to face Ariella. Zac noticed this and looked at her.

"Are you crying?" he asked.

Shells quickly wiped her tears and coughed before replying, "No. Of course not. I never cry!"

"What's wrong then?"

"You said that you don't listen to what I say when we're in bed. Do you really only care about yourself?"

"No of course not. I know that you're enjoying yourself but I don't take any notice of you calling me nicknames."

"Liar," Shells told him as she got up off the floor and walked away.

Everyone else had noticed that they were having a heated discussion and watched as Shells walked away and Zac followed her. Lucas, Boo and Ryan looked at each other then at Ariella and Dawn.

"We'll be back in a minute. There's trouble in paradise because I think he may have found out about her secret," Lucas told Ariella.

She nodded and watched as the three of them followed Zac and Shells. A few moments later Boo, Lucas and Ryan found Shells and Zac stood at the edge of the Forbidden Forest shouting at each other.

"HOW COULD YOU GET THAT DONE AND NOT TELL ME?" Zac demanded.

"I didn't want to! There's a reason as to why it's on my back! And that reason is so you wouldn't see it while we're having sex! I'm not as dumb as people think!" Shells retorted.

"WAS THAT A DIG AT ME?"

"OF COURSE IT WAS! YOU JUST LIED TO ME ABOUT OUR RELATIONSHIP! YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ANYTHING I SAY WHILE WE ARE IN BED!"

"I didn't lie. I meant that I didn't take any notice of the nicknames. I want you to get rid of that tattoo. Cover it up with a charm or something! I hate it!"

"And I hate your hair being black but I deal with that don't I? I don't moan about it do I?" Shells told him sternly.

"Don't lie! You nag me about it and you know you do! Every day you say that you wish I would stop dying it! I happen to like my hair the way it is thank you very much!"

Boo and Lucas had both decided that they had heard enough and stepped in between Zac and Shells. Shells looked at Boo and frowned.

"Stop it. Stop it now the both of you! You're acting like children!" Boo told them both.

"Why are you fighting over a tiny star on her back?" Lucas asked Zac.

"Because I hate it and she knows it."

"Well I hate your hair and you know it but do you do anything about that? I don't think so Zachary!"

"Oh grow up Shells! Until you grow up I'm not talking to you! You can consider this thing we had over!" Zac told her.

He then turned on his heel and walked back up to the castle. Shells wiped her eyes and looked at Boo.

"Are you crying?" she asked.

"No I never cry. I'm going to my dormitory. See you," Shells replied.

Boo knew that she was going to walk around the grounds and probably cry her heart out but knew that it was best not to say anything about. She just simply said goodbye and walked away with Lucas and Ryan. She had only walked away when she knew that Ryan would find Shells later.

Later that evening, Boo found Zac in a disused classroom sitting at a desk and staring at the stone wall in front of him. She pushed the door open and sat down at the desk next to him. Zac looked at her and sighed.

"You know she doesn't mean anything that she says Zac. She loves you and you are her world, she would never say anything mean to you," Boo told him.

Zac nodded along and stared at the girl sat the next to him.

"Why don't you just go and talk to her. She's outside somewhere."

Zac sighed again and stood up. He started to pace the length of the room and once he had done this a couple of times he stopped in front of Boo's desk.

"She won't listen to me. When she's in a mood she never listens to me. No one ever listens to me apart from you Boo," Zac told her.

Boo nodded and stood up.

"Zac just take my advice and go and see her. I know that you love her too," she told him.

Zac nodded. Boo went to walk out of the classroom when Zac stopped her.

"Please stay. I just need someone to talk to."

Boo nodded and perched herself on the desk. They stared at each other for a few minutes until Zac started to move towards her. Boo didn't have a clue what he was doing and just stared at his movements. Zac stopped walking when he was right in front of her and bent down. He pecked her on her lips but when he pulled away he felt a need to kiss her. Zac leant in again and covered her lips with his own. By the time that Boo had registered what was going on she had started to kiss him back. All that was running through her head was that she was technically cheating on her boyfriend and betraying her best friend. Suddenly the door to the classroom banged open and Boo and Zac jumped apart. Boo looked up at the door and saw Ryan standing there with his mouth wide open.

"Rye, it's not what you think! It just happened! It doesn't mean anything I promise!" Boo told him.

Ryan walked into the classroom and shut the door. He quickly walked towards Zac and held his fist back. He then threw all of the hate that he was currently feeling into that one arm and punched Zac. Zac's head flew backwards and he felt a bone breaking in his nose.

"That was for my sister. How dare you cheat on her! How could you Zac?"

Ryan didn't let Zac answer though because he held his fist back again and was just about to punch Zac for the second time when he felt Boo put her arm onto his arm. Ryan looked down at her and saw that she looked very upset.

"Rye don't! Don't punch him! He doesn't deserve it!" she told him.

Ryan got very angry at this comment and punched Zac again. He then looked at Boo.

"ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM BECAUSE YOU LIKE HIM? HAVE YOU BEEN SEEING HIM BEHIND MY SISTER'S AND YOUR BEST FRIEND'S BACK?" he roared at her.

"No I swear. It was just a one off. It all happened so fast! Rye please believe me! You have to believe me!" Boo pleaded.

"Like hell I believe you!"

And with that Ryan swept out of the classroom with his school robes billowing behind him. Ryan quickly walked out of the castle and onto the grounds. His main priority at the moment was to find Shells before anyone else could and tell her about Zac and Boo. He soon found her sat on the edge of the lake; Ryan walked over to her and stood next to her.

"Is this spot taken?" he asked.

Shells gestured for him to sit down and continued to watch the giant squid frolicking on the lake's surface while he did so. When he was sat down Ryan looked at his sister and started to talk.

"What they say about twins is true. We're closer than we think."

"What? Rye you aren't making sense," Shells replied.

"Boo and Zac. I saw them kissing each other. Boo reckons that it was a one off but I don't believe her but I did punch Zac twice."

Shells looked at Ryan then got up.

"I'll kill her! I can't believe that she would do that to me!" she told him.

Shells then ran towards the castle to find Boo. When she found her she dragged her into a classroom and glared at her.

"I guess Rye told you," Boo stated.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT HE TOLD ME! HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO RYE? HOW COULD YOU DO IT TO ME? I'M YOU'RE BEST FRIEND! BEST FRIEND'S DON'T GO AROUND KISSING THE BOYFRIENDS OF THEIR BEST FRIEND!" Shells yelled at her.

"Shells I'm sorry. I didn't know how it happened. We were looking at each other… No wait… We were talking and I told him to come and talk to you and he just kissed me! I didn't want to kiss him!" Boo told her.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU JUST BETRAYED BOTH YOUR BOYFRIEND AND BEST FRIEND IN ONE GO! SOME BEST FRIEND YOU WERE! IF YOU EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS AGAIN THEN I SWEAR TO MERLIN THAT I WILL KILL YOU!"

Shells then pushed past Boo and walked out of the room not forgetting to slam the door shut behind her.

* * *

_Hope you liked it. Please remember to review!_


End file.
